With a requirement of a smaller footprint for semiconductor and photoelectronics packages, microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology has emerged. A higher precision of positioning small components is thus required. Actuation mechanisms have been used in the MEMS technology for positioning components. However, there is a problem of locking the components in position.
Conventionally, the components were fixed in a position by ultraviolet curing of an epoxy adhesive. However, the positions of the components may shift after curing of the epoxy adhesive due to stress inside the solid epoxy. Such problems also exist in cases where thermoplastic material was used as glue to hold the components in place.
Passive locks and rack-and-tooth mechanisms were also used to keep the components in position. However, a precise alignment is required by the passive locks and the rack-and-tooth mechanisms to perform the locking functionality.